


Cease Fire

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, episode 3.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes unnecessary risks to new levels. Danny is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up pretty much right at the end of Hookman, so there are spoilers for the ep. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~~~

Danny tapped his fingers on the armrest of the Camaro, staring straight ahead at the road. He caught all the looks Steve was sending at him, and was more than fluent in McGarrett-face, and he'd been getting the 'How much trouble am I in?' face for the last two miles.

As much as Danny would like to let him worry a little while longer, he couldn't. "Did they by any chance," he asked, still looking at the road, "teach you at SEAL school what that vest you wear does?"

"Yes, Danny. It repels bullets."

"Yes, thank you, it does. If we're lucky." He turned to look at Steve. "And did they happen to mention that _you_ ," he said, waving his hand up and down to indicate all 6 foot whatever of Steve's body, "are not made of the same material as that vest?"

Danny saw Steve's hands tighten on the wheel. "I learned that all by myself," he said, glancing at Danny, his lips thinning. "I know I'm not bullet proof."

"Really?" Danny turned in his seat, facing Steve a little more. "Because all evidence today and many other days would point to you having _no_ clue that you're not bullet proof."

"I have a job to do, Danny, and--"

"So do I!" Danny's hands flew out so wide he hit the dash with his fingers. "And yet I manage to remember that those tiny projectiles that come out of the ends of guns might kill me."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?" he said, tilting his head back in that way that reminded Danny a little of Rachel's habit of looking down her nose at people. "Because I'm pretty sure you were the one running out into the middle of the street without cover--"

"Because you were being an idiot!"

"Without cover," Steve repeated, "or concealment. And I seem to remember someone being very adamant today about how any normal human being with a little common sense and some training would've taken cover. Sound familiar? " Steve fixed him with a look. "But you were out in the middle of the street with neither."

"Will you watch the fucking road?"

Shaking his head, Steve looked back at the road. "We take risks, Danny. It's our job."

"Yes, it is our job, Steven, but we don't have to be stupid about it."

"Stupid?" Steve glanced at him, eyes narrowed. " _Stupid_?"

"Do you have another word for running around acting like you're bullet proof and throwing yourself in front of bullets left and right?"

"Yes, it's called my _job_!"

The sudden ring of Steve's phone was jarring, and Steve took a deep breath and let it out quickly before he punched the answer button with far more force than necessary. "Kono, what's up?"

"Everything's pretty much done and taken care of here at the office," she said. "You might as well head home."

"Thanks, Kono. Nice work today."

"Right back at you, boss."

Steve huffed, half his mouth curving up a little as he hung up the call. He glanced at Danny before tapping a few buttons on his phone, and Danny saw the Governor's name pop up on the screen a moment before Denning answered the call.

He listened to Steve fill the Governor in as they drove to Steve's house. With anyone else, he might've thought that it was just coincidence that the call ended just as they pulled into Steve's drive, but given Steve, Danny was sure he'd planned it that way.

Danny waited until they were inside before he continued where they'd left off. "You take stupid risks," he said, following Steve into the middle of the living room.

Steve stopped and turned to face Danny. "I take the necessary risks to get the job done." He leaned in, eyes boring into Danny's. "You do the same thing."

"No, I don't."

"Oh really?" Steve had his smug 'you're full of shit' face on and Danny's palm itched to smack it. "I'm sorry, who led the charge into North Korea to rescue me? Was that someone else? No, wait," Steve said, throwing his hands in the air, "that was you!"

"That's not the same thing, that's--"

"What? Different? How about on the street back there?" Steve asked, waving towards the door. "I told you I was going to drive off and Kono was going to shoot Stoner. All you had to do was stay behind that cover you're so fond of telling me to get _my_ ass behind. And you go running out into the street like--"

"Like _you_?" Danny interrupted. "I go running out from behind cover like you? And it's fine if you do it, but it's not okay for me?"

Steve folded his arms over his chest. "You have Grace," he said, his stoic, martyr face on. "You have someone who needs you not to take the big risks."

Danny stared at him for a long moment, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Steve apparently thought nobody would care if he was gone. "So what, Chin, Kono, me? We don't matter? Grace, for that matter, she means nothing to you?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Grace is the one I'm thinking of--you need to be careful so she gets to keep you."

"Oh, so it's okay for _you_ to do stupid shit, because you don't matter to anybody, is that it?"

"I don't have anybody counting on me to come home, Danny. There's a difference."

Danny clenched his fists, resisting the urge to shake Steve. "You don't think your sister isn't counting on you to come home? Or your mom?"

"It's not the same thing. They don't depend on me."

"Okay, how about me, then? Maybe I depend on you to come home."

Steve blinked. "I...it's still not the same thing."

"Yes," Danny said. "Yes, it is." He wrapped his hand around Steve's bicep, and if he gripped just a little too tight, then he hoped it hurt, because the fucker deserved it. "I hated this place," he said. " _Hated_. So much. And then you came along, and it got better."

Danny lessened his grip just a little. "I'd have lost Grace twice over if it weren't for you. And I hope you're listening, because the next sentence is one I will never utter again, and I will deny it if you ever tell anyone I said it in the first place. I actually, almost, kind of, maybe might like Hawaii with you in it."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, "did you just say you like Hawaii?"

"No, I said it with many qualifiers, the most important of which to this conversation is 'with you in it.'" Danny corrected. "And you're missing the point here."

Danny saw the first hint of a smile threatening to lift the corner of Steve's mouth. "I'm pretty sure the fact that you like Hawaii was the point, Danno."

"No, I like _you_ , asshole." Danny slid his hand down Steve's arm, stopping to encircle Steve's wrist. "Hawaii's just this annoying ball and chain that seems to be attached to your leg."

"I'm pretty sure anyone you asked would say you're the ball and chain attached to my leg."

"No, that would be the other way around," Danny said, giving Steve's wrist a squeeze.

Steve took a breath and let it out slowly. "We both have to take risks," he said, his eyes holding Danny's. "It's our job."

"I know that. But there are risks and there's insanity. All I'm asking is that when you get to the edge of the Cliffs of Insanity that you stop and think a second before sticking your foot over and testing gravity."

Steve laughed. "Cliffs of Insanity? Really?"

"Shut up. Grace is on a Princess Bride kick."

"Right. It's all Grace. Got it." He swallowed carefully, serious face settling in, and Danny couldn't help tensing up, wondering what was coming next. "My training isn't the same as yours," he said slowly. "What you think is an insane risk is just another day at the office for me. I don't see that cliff you're talking about. I only see the successful completion of the mission on the other side."

As if Danny hadn't figured that out. He just hadn't figured out quite how to come to terms with it. "And when you're seeing that, I'm seeing your funeral."

"I can't promise not to follow my training, Danny."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to remember what you've got here," Danny said, lacing his fingers with Steve's, "and if you jump off that cliff, you'll just have to deal with my anger when you hit the bottom."

Steve considered that for a moment. "Fair enough," he said, giving Danny's hand a squeeze. He tugged on it, pulling Danny in for a kiss. "You know what the best part about arguing with you is?"

"Make up sex?" Danny murmured against Steve's lips.

He pulled Danny towards the stairs. "Absolutely."

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
